Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title of Ultimate Team Manager '(超高校級の「マネージャー」''chō kōkō-kyū no "manējā"). He was severely injured by Monokuma in Chapter 3 while trying to protect Akane Owari. Monokuma was forced to convert Nekomaru into a cyborg in order to save his life. In Chapter 4, he and Gundham Tanaka dueled to the death in order to save the other students from starvation. Nekomaru lost and died, becoming the victim of the fourth murder case. He is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto in the Japanese version of the anime and the game, and by Patrick Seitz in the English version of the anime and the game. Appearance Nekomaru is a tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. Like Peko Pekoyama, he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. Personality Nekomaru is a vigorous, boisterous and openhearted boy who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He frequently shouts when speaking. As a team manager, he is close to his athletes and strives to improve them however he can. Over the course of the story, he takes a keen interest in the athletic skills of Akane and helps her hone her talents as best he can. Gallery Images Tumblr_oqwldfBlFT1tr6wqbo5_400.png Trivia * Nekomaru's report card states that: ** He likes freshly washed towels and hates lazy people. ** His blood type is A. ** His chest is 48 in. * He's the tallest character in the series thus far, standing at 198 cm (6' 4"). * Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. * His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. ** Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may translate to "Two big round cats". * He says he once met a clan of female warriors in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Ogami and her family. * Nekomaru's hair and clothing is probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Also, in comparison to the characteristic drawing style of the Danganronpa franchise, some of Nekomaru's features (i.e. relatively small eyes, a very defined muscular, bulky physique and the "angular" shape the scars running over his eyes give his face) seem to be inspired by the distinctive drawing style of Hirohiko Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ** During a secret event involving Akane in chapter 3, he is heard yelling "Atatatatatata", which is known as Kenshiro's warcry on the Fist of the North Star series. * When Hajime first meets Nekomaru, it is implied that he used to train Leon Kuwata, as Nagito says that "he used to train that famous Japanese baseball player" and stated by Nekomaru himself in one of his free time events by saying that he has been with various athletes and one of them is "a baseball player who got an offer to join the major leagues while he was still in middle school." * Nekomaru calls himself the '''Ultimate Masseur because of his special massage technique for athletes that enable them to work impossible tasks for long periods of time and get them addicted to it. ** It is uncertain whether or not he is officially recognized as the "Ultimate Masseur" by Hope's Peak Academy. ** The only people known to receive Nekomaru's special massage technique other than unknown athletes are Akane (Special event) and Hajime (Nekomaru's last Free Time Event). ** It should be noted that in the English version of the game Nekomaru actually calls himself "Ultimate Masseuse"; a title that is grammatically wrong considering "masseur" and "masseuse" are male- and female-exclusive nouns, respectively. * Nekomaru is the only person to be absent during one of the class trials, as he sustained critical injuries in chapter 3. * The morning after Nekomaru sustains fatal injuries while protecting Akane from an attack by Monokuma, the other student ask the latter where he is. Monokuma acts as if he has forgotten who Nekomaru is in response, and asks if he's "the boy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water" - making a reference to the Ranma ½ manga series. * Nekomaru's smaller robot form is shown occasionally in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode, appearing to Komaru Naegi in a small UFO. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Revived Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Gentle Giants Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:Paragon Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Misguided Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed